


Keeper of the Flame

by WannaBeBold



Series: The Weight of These Wings [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After months of nightmares, Nick and Ellie's dreams were finally coming true.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Weight of These Wings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Keeper of the Flame

Waking up in the morning, Ellie snuggled into Nick’s side, his arm around her bare waist running up and down her stomach as hers traced patterns across his chest. After a moment of silence Nick squeezed her hip gently. 

“Hey uh, El?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Any dreams last night?” She nodded against his chest and he was about to speak up to comfort her when she started talking.

“It was a good dream though. It was of us and the future and uh… and kids.” The last part was said quietly but he heard it loud and clear in the quiet room. 

“Kids huh?”

“Y-yeah. I uh, I know it’s not really something we ever talked about and, oh gosh maybe we should have but, I guess I just always pictured myself having kids and-” She was cut off by his hands cupping her cheeks and his lips on hers. 

“I want kids with you Ellie. I never thought I did until I met you and now well, I can’t imagine not having them with you.” She suddenly became teary eyed and NIck reached up to wipe a tear away. 

“You really wanna have kids?” Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear he leaned in, kissing her gently. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Tilting his head to the side, Nick acted like he was thinking about the question until Ellie poked him in the side, making him laugh. 

“Yes you have, but I always love hearing it.”

“Good. Because I love you Nick.”

“I love you too Ellie.” With one last kiss they curled back up together, falling back to sleep easily, taking full advantage of their day off. 

* * *

**_2 Months Later_ **

Rolling over, Nick went to wrap his arm around Ellie when he was met with cool sheets instead of his warm wife. Frowning, he slowly opened his eyes to see the light on in the bathroom. Knowing what that meant he groaned and threw the covers off. Ellie rarely got sick but when she did it was always rough on her and she was now going on day three of throwing up in the morning. Climbing out of bed, he slowly opened the bathroom door and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it with cold water and coming to sit next to her on the floor. 

“Hey babe.” Kneeling next to her he started rubbing her back, grabbing a hair tie off of the counter to pull her hair back. When she was finally done she sat back, wiping at her mouth while Nick used the washcloth to wipe her forehead. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course Babe. Anything else I can do to help?” With a mumbled “no” she leaned into Nick’s side, one of his arms coming around her while the other ran over her hair in comfort. After five minutes of sitting on the bathroom floor, Nick squeezed his wife’s shoulder. “I really think you should go to the doctor today Ellie. I know I know, you hate going to the doctor but you’ve been sick for three days now.” Knowing he was right she sighed. 

“Okay. Fine. I’ll go to the doctor today.”

“Good. I’ll call Gibbs and let him know I’ll be in late.” Before he could push himself up Ellie stopped him. 

“Hey wait no. You don’t have to do that. I can make it to the doctor myself.”

“But El-” 

“No buts. You go to work. I’ll clean up and then go to a clinic.” With Nick’s help Ellie stood up, groaning at the soreness in her back from being hunched over the toilet the last three days. 

“Ellie. Go lay back down. I’ll clean up and get you an appointment before heading in okay.” Wiping away a tear, Ellie stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest. 

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Smiling softly he kissed her forehead. 

“I ask myself that every day about you.” He started to lean down to kiss her but her hand on his chest stopped him. 

“I should probably brush my teeth first.” Scrunching up his face Nick nodded.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea.” Letting out a laugh, Ellie went to brush her teeth before climbing back in bed while Nick cleaned up the bathroom. On his way to work he called the doctor, setting up an appointment for Ellie for the afternoon and texting her the details. 

Walking in the door, Nick went straight to the bedroom where Ellie said she’d be. 

“How’d the appointment go babe?” She was twisting her hands nervously, making him more anxious than he already was. “Babe?” 

“Oh uh. It went well. The doctor she uh, she did some tests and...” At her words Nick’s heart dropped to his stomach and he dropped down onto the bed. His mind immediately flashed back to Sofia and learning she had cancer and he reached out, grabbing Ellie’s hand tightly. 

“Ellie what uh-” he choked on his words and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing. “What is it? Did they find something?” She nodded gently, causing him to grow more worried by the second. “El talk to me.”

“I’m pregnant.” It took him a moment to realize she was smiling and when he did his mind finally caught up to the words. 

“ **Back up** , what?!” Laughing through her tears, Ellie picked up the paper that was sitting next to her and held it out. 

“I’m pregnant Nick. We’re having a baby.”

“We- we’re having a baby?” Smiling widely, Ellie could only nod. “We’re having a baby!” Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in for a kiss, laying her back on the bed and slowly trailing kisses down her neck and chest until he reached her stomach. Pulling her shirt up, he placed a kiss on stomach. Smiling up at Ellie started talking to her stomach as she ran a hand through his hair, smiling down at him. 

After months of nightmares, Nick and Ellie’s dreams were finally coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Miranda Lambert's song Keeper of the Flame.


End file.
